


All Hand Hoay!

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: ‘—you still have some things left, don’t you?’Jinbei was right;I’ll never be alone.Thirteen ficlets about Straw Hat PiratesK+ rated | Canon/IC | Family, Humor, Fluff.





	All Hand Hoay!

**01 – ego**

“We’re going to explore that island!”

“We’re going to take down those bad guys!”

“We’re going to help the citizens of that town!”

The captain of Straw Hat Pirates was born as a true impulsive man. Or a boy. Technically a teenager – _well_. The term ‘plan’ wasn’t a thing they were familiar with. It was almost amazing how the entire crew never objected whatever Monkey D. Luffy decided to do. Perhaps Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were so done and way too tired for begging; their leader always responded their pleas by a bright, big, stupid grin and executed his borderline-suicidal-missions after all. Talking about being selfish, hurry-scurry and haphazardly launched his rubber body into the battlefield, Luffy was indeed indomitable.

Then again, his invincibility only took place when they were in the middle of the sea. When the crew cast the anchor, all of them grabbed the maps and a small amount of money, then scattered with their own destination in mind. Not even one cared enough about Luffy’s sour face as he angrily shouted,

“YOU GUYS ARE ALL **SELFISH**!”

_Ah,_ what sweet, sweet revenge.

 

 

**02 – regret**

Expectation; saving Nico Robin from an abduction masterminded by CP9.

Reality; hoisting the flag of warfare and rebellion against the World Government.

“…we’re _overdoing_ it.”

Every single one of the crew, _but Luffy_ , wholeheartedly agreed to Nami’s gripe.

 

 

**03 – pervert**

If there was an exact crewman who could spark Sanji a fit of jealousy, it was Tony Tony Chopper.

The reindeer possessed a ‘legal access’ to the woman bath. Nami and Robin allowed the little caribou to sit on their laps and willingly patted his horned, fluffy head. Both of those angels spoiled Chopper and showered him by endless attention any (straight) man ever desired. It was Sanji who served those beautiful women with all of his passion, it was Sanji who cooked a well-balanced, healthy meal to prevent them from obesity and malnutrition, it was _always_ Sanji who made sure they only consumed a low-calorie dessert – but, why Chopper, why it was _always_ about Chopper. To be fair; he _fathomed_ that the cute mammal wasn’t attracted both physically and sexually to a female human, but still.

“Nami-san, _pantsu kudasai—_ ”

“NOT A CHANCE!”

A kick. High heels versus skull.

(Funny how a bony structure could produce such a bump.)

…at least, Sanji had a friend when it came to perversion.

 

 

**04 – order**

Expectation; handing Caesar Clown over and destroying the SMILE Company. (Also, Zou-trip.)

Reality; having a hot meteor-shower performed by the new Admiral and fought _all_ the Elite Officers of the Donquixote family.

Bonus; wiping out half of Dressrosa.

“IS HE TRYING TO IMPERSONATE LUFFY?”

Nami learned that trusting Trafalgar D. Water Law is a bad, _bad_ idea.

 

 

**05 – identity**

_Pere-pere-pere-pere, pere-pere-pere-pere—_

“ _Moshi-moshi_ , Monkey D. Luffy’s speaking! I’m the one who’s gonna be the Pirate King!”

“YOU TALKED TOO MUCH, DUMBASS!”

Usopp was always the one who smacked the back of their captain’s head. Chopper played the crying role and hugged Zoro’s muscular arm as if his life depended on it. Nami grabbed his orange hair and arranged an emergency strategy. They _knew_ that their stubborn captain would never listen; no matter who was calling, the Marine, the ‘Joker’, even one of the Yonkou, it wasn’t Luffy if he didn’t show off his ambition. Nico Robin chuckled and murmured something about corpse and blood – Franky didn’t approve and Brook literally cracked his femur. Sanji sighed and he hoped nobody had to die that day.

 

 

**06 – path**

“Sorry, your route is blocked, now.”

“Our captain is in a hurry and you can fight me instead.”

The slashing sound. The fiery kick.

Luffy always had his special path, straight to the throne of those scums he addressed as the major villain – thanks to Zoro, Sanji, and their absolute dedication in opening the fastest way.

 

 

**07 – trust**

The confrontations they had encountered usually forced them to split up. And statistically, most of those mass-brawls turned out to be one-on-one close-ranged combat. Sometimes they didn’t have even mere second to rebuild the strategy, sometimes the massive amount of their opponents didn’t give them a room to compromise. When things went horribly wrong like this – _which was, in fact, happened quite a lot –_ Luffy decided to keep forward and let his friends solve their own problem, using their unique traits in fighting and freed them to improvise following the current situation.

For those who didn’t understand them, it was considered as ignorance.

But for Luffy, he acknowledged his own action as a _trust_.

 

 

**08 – dream**

“Luffy – he’s going to be the Pirate King!”

When Zoro exclaimed in front of Bartholomew Kuma, Brook shivered.

(…well, although he had no literal nape,)

The afro thought it was Zoro’s effort to distract the gigantic Shichibukai; he might be bluffing or the pain his body endured was too enormous that he talked nonsense. Brook had faced the energetic boy named Luffy, yes he did, and he even asked him to join his little crew along with their little ship. He also witnessed how strong the Straw Hat was and he was also blessed by a humble heart, too. But, no matter how much he wanted to respect him, Brook never thought that other people would seriously have faith in it. _Zoro-san must be delirious_ , that was what he thought, the wounds were affecting him.

Nevertheless, when he eventually espoused the identity of the Straw Hat Pirates, Brook understood.

“Luffy-san is the man who is going to be the King of Pirates!”

Brook loudly proclaimed as he unsheathed the thin sword on his grip, stuttering one of Hody Jones’ underlings – and he, voluntarily, embraced Luffy’s dream as an inseparable part of his own life.

 

 

**09 – busy**

‘DO NOT DISTURB!’

Franky placed the board with the red-painted words in front of his workshop. To be bothered by the others in the middle of dismantling and assembling were annoying, mind you.

“Franky! Coup de Burst!” but he was always alarmed and alert when Nami ordered him to maneuver the ship – it was all related to the whole safety reason.

“Franky, sorry for interrupting your work, but we need your help to pull the fishnet,” he could never say ‘no’ to the cute Chopper when his aid was in need.

“Oi, Franky, come upstairs, it’s dinner time,” he exaggeratedly sighed but said nothing when Sanji kicked the door open without any single permission.

So that, Franky, the perfectionist mechanic, who used to throw an adjustable wrench at whoever he considered suffering from dyslexia for not being able to comprehend a single sentence, slowly turned a softie who forgave his crewmates for invading his personal working space at random times.

“Oh, Franky – why are you here again?”

“IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE MY LINE!”

…however, he lost it at Roronoa Zoro who failed to find his way to the gymnasium.

 

 

**10 – bath**

“Chopper, I’m going to shower, would you join me?”

The welcoming invitation always came from Nico Robin or Nami, in a soft, angelic voice – Sanji and Brook exchanged a death glare before pointing their angry stares at the feathery, wholesome creature.

“No, thank you. My bathing schedule would be tomorrow.”

Chopper’s response was polite and innocent.

It left the blonde in a massive dilemma, “…did he reject a proposal for having a shower together?”

At this point, Brook wasn’t sure whether he had to feel relieved at the refusal or should he use Chopper as the bait to catch some edible sea-monsters for ignoring such a tantalizing request.

 

 

**11 – woman**

“I don’t get it.”

Robin altered her attention from the book on her lap to Sanji’s troubled expression. He gently placed a cup of hot _latte_ and a small portion of lemon cake on a round table beside the Devil Child’s seat.

“It’s about our dense captain; Boa Hancock is in love with him, Shirahoshi-hime admires him to the point of obsession, but he shows zero interest, like, _at all_! Both of them are beautiful, refined ladies who deserve to be noticed!” the cook clenched his fist and swallowed hard his envy. How could Luffy got all the attention from those angels meanwhile he – _let’s just get over it_ , “Something is really wrong with him,” he hugged the tray while exhaled a comical, exhausted breath, “And I have no idea why.”

“Luffy just has a slightly different preference,” said Robin, giggled at Sanji’s reaction.

“W – What do you mean by ‘different’, Robin-chwan?” he asked nervously.

The devil fruit user smiled,

“ _Niku_ sexual.”

 

 

**12- team**

Generally, nine of the crewmates of the Straw Hat Pirates could be categorized in three classifications,

First; the ‘muscle’ team, consisted of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

Second; the ‘brain’ team, consisted of Nami, Robin, and Franky.

Third; the ‘happy-go-lucky’ team, consisted of Chopper, Brook, and Usopp.

 

 

**13 – secret**

This is a tender secret,

“… Ace—”

That, the captain of the ship, the man who feared nothing, had a hard time dealing with his nightmare. He panted and shuddered, he grabbed his left chest and felt the pain of hollowness, he tasted a hint of bitterness whenever he was reminded that he wasn’t strong enough to protect those he loved.

The hand – Sakazuki’s hand, melted and scorching, went through Ace’s chest, Luffy almost screamed when the images of his dying brother spinning inside his head. But luckily, _now_ , he wasn’t alone.

“Luffy, you’re alright?”

Because they were there with him,

Usopp told him a long, interesting story about his childhood. Franky showed him the newest robotic invention. Zoro patted the crown of his head while sipping a bottle of booze. Brook grabbed his violin and played a lullaby. Chopper and Sanji were the best; either brewing him a cup of herbs to soothe his anxiety or cooking a simple supper to keep his stomach warm. Whoever woke up first and finding their captain was suffering from his traumatic disorder, they will make sure Luffy wouldn’t go through this only by himself and took care of him until he smiled and decided to get back to his peaceful sleep.

_‘—you still have some things left, don’t you?’_

Jinbei was right; _I’ll never be alone_.

**Author's Note:**

> All hands hoay = Everyone on the deck
> 
> Originally written and posted in Bahasa, but got deleted already so I reposted this in English.  
> I hope you guys enjoy :"D


End file.
